


Money Can't Buy Love

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is feisty, Love, M/M, No actual daddy kink, Rating will go up, Rich Keith (Voltron), Stripper Lance (Voltron), Sugar Baby Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), keith loves it, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: Billionaire tech invester Keith Kogane, at the request of his closest friend Shiro, guest lectures at Garrison Universities school of Business. While there he has a chance encounter with Blue. The beautiful dancer from Voltron night club who just also happens to be a student. Feisty and strong willed, Lance peaks Keith's interest like no one ever has. And he is determined to make him his.AKA I want Lance to get spoiled and dicked hard.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 132
Kudos: 1011





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> drop me a comment and let me know what you think

“This is torture.”, Lance grimaced. He checked the clock for the millionth time that hour, not any closer to being the end of the day, “Literal torture.”, He hugged his books close to his chest. 

“One more class. Then we get to go home.”, Hunk smiled. Just like him to try an iluminate the bright side.

“Yeah stupid economics with a stupid guest lecturer. Who even is it? Ken? Keem?”

“Keith?”, Hunk filled.

“Yeah, Keith. Like who even is he?”

“You’re kidding right?”, Pidge laughed as she caught up with them, “Who is Keith? Keith Kogane, billionaire tech investor?”

“Great a billionaire. Does he pay his employees nothing and make sad tweets about the Australian bush fires without actually donating part of his fortune to help it?”

“Actually he’s huge on philanthropy and his minimum wage is twenty dollars-”

“Eat the rich Pidge. Eat them. They’re the closest thing we have to literal dragons. They hoard more money than they know what to do with and sit on it. Who ever needs to be a billionaire?”

“Says the brokest person I know-”

“I’m not saying I don’t want money, but I’d settle for tens of millions. No one needs _billions_.”

“Careful what you say around Keith, wouldn’t want him to tell professor Coran you were an awful student in class.”

“Oh please, like someone with that much money would even remember my face, let alone my name.”, He rounded the corner to class about to enter the room when a hand landed on his chest and pushed him back, “Griffon.”, Lance spat flatly.

“Hey c’mon, call me James.”, He smirked an ugly grin. His lackies, Ryan and Rolo snickered behind him, “Now I heard all that about you being broke. How bout you get on your knees and put that pretty mouth to better use than talking. I’d give you all the money in my pocket, a dollar sound like enough?”, Lance’s face curled into a scowl, “Oh c’mon, we all know what you do after classes.”

“I’m a dancer not a hooker.”

“Yeah a dancer who gives lap dances to horny guys and middle aged women who can’t get it from their husbands anymore.”

“At least I don’t need to pay someone to get my dick sucked.”, Rolo and Ryan began to laugh again and James turned around, hitting their shoulders and scolding them. Lance merely rolled his eyes and continued to his seat.

“God that guy is a dick.”, Pidge sighed.

“Yeah don’t listen to him Lance.”, Hunk agreed.

“Trust me I won’t.”, The door opened and James and the gang strolled in, looking way more heavily dejcted than Lance would have thought. Was Lance’s so called burn that much? It didn’t seem like something they couldn’t handle. Another man, looking quite smug with himself entered behind them. His hair matte black, and way too long for this decade. Seriously? A mullet? Who did this guy think he was? He had a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, “Okay seriously did this guy just walk right out of the eighties?”, Lance laughed. 

“Dude-”

“For real what’s his deal? And the scar on the cheek? Does he think he’s hot shit or something?”

“Lance that’s-”

“And what he thinks he’s cool for making James look sad? I do that on a daily basis-”

“That’s Keith Kogane.”, Hunk interuppted and Keith settled at the desk down in front. He locked eyes with Lance and raised an eyebrow.

“The eighties?”, He spoke. His voice low and calm. Smooth like molasis as it ran down Lance’s spine caressing every inch of skin and makeing goosebumps rise along the flesh. His eyes were a dark violet, boring into his soul. He needed to snap out whatever trance he was now in. He needed to snap out of it now. 

Keith would admit he had no idea what he was doing at a college campus. But when Shiro tells him he needs to do something, then he guessed he needed to do it. Not like it was Shiro’s fortune though. His boots clicked along the hallway of the business building. Lenolium tile vaguely stained with what was likely spilled coffee and bodily fluids. God he hated colleges. He was so glad he never had to finish. 

“Great a billionaire. Does he pay his employees nothing and make sad tweets about the Australian bush fires without actually donating part of his fortune to help it?”, He heard from around a corner. This peaked Keith’s interest. It didn’t take much thinking to understand that whoever it was was talking about him. How many other billionaires came to this campus? Probably not many. He locked his eyes onto the group, a big guy, a small… girl? And a tall drink of water. He looked familiar, but Keith couldn’t seem to put his finger on where he’d seen him before.

As the group continued to talk Keith only became more intrigued. He liked this guys philosophy. Someone who didn’t idolize him just because he had money. It was hard to find genuine people like that. He soon realized they must all be in the class he was guest lecturing in as they headed right towards room 307. He held back, watching as three other boys entered the conversation, “Now I heard all that about you being broke. How bout you get on your knees and put that pretty mouth to better use than talking. I’d give you all the money in my pocket, a dollar sound like enough?”, Okay so this James guy was a real dick. Keith made a mental note to tank his participation grade for the day. 

“I’m a dancer not a hooker.”

“Yeah a dancer who gives lap dances to horny guys and middle aged women who can’t get it from their husbands anymore.”, And a lightbulb went off, that’s how Keith knew this guy. He was blue. The gorgeous temptress with snark and hips of a god from Voltron night club. Keith had spent many a night watching his set, and thinking of all the ways he’d mark up those smooth legs. He shook his head, now he wasn’t blue, he was some random student at school. And while it was clear his job wasn’t a secret to his fellow classmates, it was none of Keith’s business to go around spouting about Blue’s set. 

Blue and his friends went into the classroom while James scolded the other people with him and Keith approached, “Check it out, hey Kogane y’know I have some great idea’s I’d like to talk with you about investing in-”, James immediately started, great another kid who wants to get his hands in Keith’s wallet.

“I don’t invest in pricks. Next time you want an investment try addressing me with respect, and don’t solicit your classmates in front of me. Or just don’t ask. I’d never invest in someone like you.”, He said, James frowned and Keith smirked following him in the class.

“Okay seriously did this guy just walk right out of the eighties?”, He heard Blue’s voice. So he was really feisty, Keith liked that. 

“Dude-”

“For real what’s his deal? And the scar on the cheek? Does he think he’s hot shit or something?”

“Lance that’s-”, and his name was Lance. It suited him. 

“And what he thinks he’s cool for making James look sad? I do that on a daily basis-”

“That’s Keith Kogane.”

“The eighties?”, He raised his brow with a smirk. Oh this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“You totally offended him.”, Pidge laughed as she, Hunk, and Lance exited their class.

“Of course I did, otherwise he wouldn’t have picked on me for every fucking question. I mean seriously you’d think a guy with that much money would have a bigger ego. That one comment about his style wouldn’t push every single one of his buttons.”, Lance sighed. 

“Well bright side, since you had to answer every question he can’t tank your participation grade.”, Hunk smiled.

“Whoopdeedoo. Cause that’s what I was worried about while Griffon and his lackeys basically got off to my humiliation.”

“They’re assholes Lance. How many times have we told you to ignore them?”, Pidge questioned.

“Easy for you to say. Did you know Ryan came to one of my sets the other night? He fucking filmed it too. Said he was gonna send it to Griffon for quote ‘the beat off material of the century’-”

“So he likes you?”

“Apparently he likes getting off to people beneath him humiliating themselves.”

“You know that’s not what you’re doing. You’re putting yourself through school which is a lot more than those trust fund snobs can say.”

“I know.”

“Ryan had to delete it right?”

“Yeah I had to sick Thace on him. Once the big bodyguard was up in his business he cowered like a kitten. But Thace isn’t always going to be with me. God I just wish those guys would get kicked out already. They’re cheating their way through all their classes, and all they do is harass me and everyone else who actually has to put some effort into being here.”

“You know they’re just jealous.”

“Of what? Of _not_ having everything handed to them on a silver platter.”

“What happened to eating the rich?”

“Just because I think billionaires are useless doesn’t mean I don’t want to have a couple million to make sure I’m comfortable.”

Hunk sighed and decided it was time to change the subject, “So you guys wanna do a movie night? I can make those popcorn bites you guys like so much.”

“I’m in.”, Pidge smiled, “I’m thinking a horror movie tonight, I need to laugh at something.”

“Sorry, I’ve got work tonight. But you two have fun, and you better save me some popcorn bites.”

“McClain!”, Kolivan called through the dressing room. 

“I know- I know I’m supposed to be on the floor but I someone got really handsy when they were putting money in my thong and I just to reapply the tape-”

“You’re not going on the floor, someone requested you for a private room.”

“Oh, when?”

“Now.”

“How long is this one.”

“Rest of your shift.”, Lance furrowed his brows.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve got tons of people waiting on the floor to pay me, if I’m giving that up then whoever requested me better be willing to pay- a good couple thousand-”

“Try twenty grand.”, He smiled holding up four massive wads of cash. Lance’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Twenty grand Lance. Well, fifteen for you after we take our twenty five percent cut, but still. Fifteen grand. Now go and give the gentleman what he payed for.”

Lance nodded, frantically finishing his taping job to keep his thong in place, “What room is he in- who am I kidding, twenty thousand dollars of course he’s in VIP one.”, He rolled his eyes at himself and hurried to the private room where Mr. Mysterious Moneybags was waiting for him. His mind was reeling, who could this be? Fifteen thousand dollars in his pocket, tonight, that was an entire semester of school right there. 

He strolled through the curtain, a million dollar smile on his face, and his hips swaying, “And who do I have the pleasure of- Keith?”, Lance blanched, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed as Keith’s dark gaze and smirk raked up and down Lance’s figure.

“Do I look less eighties now?”, He smirked showing off his new outfit. A suit, no doubt to Lance it cost thousands. His hair pulled back slightly. 

“Are you following me? How the hell did you know where I work?”, Lance reverted to his sassy tactic. Concerned as to how Keith was sitting in front of him. This was how stories of people getting kidnapped started right? With a stalker. Though usually the stalkers were less well dressed, and didn’t make themselves so boldy known. Then again Lance did see the Netflix show ‘You’, maybe Keith _was_ a stalker.

“I’ve been here a couple of times. I recognized you today. I’ve always enjoyed your sets.”

“I’m on the floor every night I’m here, if you’re a regular I’m sure I would have seen you.”

“Do you think someone like me would sit on the floor with the rest of the drivel?”, Lance grimaced, so this guy had a superiority complex just like Griffon. Great, “I have a private viewing room.”

“Then why aren’t we in their right now?”

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you with it.”

“Oh how gentlemanly.”, Lance rolled his eyes sarcastically. Keith dropped his dark look.

“You’re feisty, I like that.”, He smiled, “I have a proposition for you.”

“Sure you can stand to talk with ‘drivel’ such as myself.”

“Lance I think you’re mistaken.”

“Blue. When I’m at work, it’s Blue.”

“Alright, Blue. I think you’re mistaken. I call them drivel, not because they’re poor. But because they’re animals. The way they talk about you and the other performers, I don’t want to hear it. If I looked down on people because they were poor then that’d be one very lonely life don’t you think?”, Lance remained quiet and eyed him carefully.

“What do you want?”

“Simply put? You.”

“What?”

“Like I said, you’re feisty, that intrigues me. You don’t treat me like I’m rich, you treat me like you’d treat anyone else. I will provide for you, take care of you, anything you could ever want. The twenty thousand was only a first taste. And in exchange, you’ll have dinner with me, we’ll go out.”

“On dates?”

“Call them what you want, but I have room in my life for someone like you. And I’d like to pursue my interest.”

“So what you’re gonna be my sugar daddy? Cause I have to tell you I’m not about to call you daddy.”

“If that’s how you want to see it. I have no interest in you calling me daddy either. But I do have an interest in you. So… what do you say?”, Keith held out his hand for Lance.

“... Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

“What now?”, Lance asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over his heavily exposed chest, “I drop to my knees and blow you?”, The sarcastic drip of his words only spurred Keith further.

“Well if that’s what you want, I certainly wouldn’t stop you.”, Keith chuckled gesturing to his lap, his legs currently spread wide, an indication of his complete ease and comfort in the situation. Lance scoffed, “I did pay twenty grand, maybe I could at least get my dance?”, He asked with a smirk. Lance unfolded his arms.

“Fine.”, He stepped behind him to the pole. Keith was too smug for his own game, Lance was determined to give him the show of his life. Anything to wipe that pleased look off his face, knock him down a peg. He found the beat of the music that had been steadily thrumming in the background and swung up onto the pole. He gracefully glided through the air as he spun, flipping upside down and glancing towards Keith with lust in his eyes. He jutted his ass out and flipped up again. The pole behind him, his arms tensed and flexed as he gripped tightly, swinging his legs wide open giving Keith a view of his crotch which the thong already did little to cover. Keith's eyes were dark, lidded. It made it difficult for Lance to tell exactly what he was thinking, ut lance could see he was at least getting a reaction by the way Keith's chest rose and sunk quicker than before. Encouraged, he swung around, feet landing delicately on the floor and he toed off the bralette attached to his outfit. he toed around to be behind Keith, dragging his fingertips across the smooth fabric of his suit around the shoulders. "Enjoying things?", He asked with a small grin, "This worth the twenty grand?"

Keith seemed to regain a bit of computsure as he spoke smoothly, "You've hardly even started, it's good. But seemingly no different than a show you give your regular clients. Finish your dance, then I'll let you know if it was worth the investment or not.", Lance glared at him before really turning up the heat. 

He leaned into Keiths ear and blew hot breath, "Alright then, I'll make this different than any other client I've had.", He pulled on Keith’s jacket, sliding it off revealing the button up underneath that was clearly too tight for the amount of muscle Keith was packing. Delicate fingers wound around Keith’s biceps, feeling them up for both his and Keith’s satisfaction, “You must not spend very long at a desk.”, He snarked.

“I try to get out.”, Keith replied with a smirk, ushering Lance further on in his dance. Lance rolled his eyes. Typical of the rich guy to be impatient, probably used to people waiting on him hand and foot. Well if he was so desperate, then Lance was going to draw this out. He slid his hands down Keith’s arms, taking his hands and guiding them to Lance’s body. He turned around and placed them on his hips as he swung them in time with the beat, “I thought customers didn’t get to touch.”

“I thought you didn’t want what everyone else got?”, Lance gave right back to him, bending over as Keith ran his hands along Lance’s waist, thumbs brushing against the skin of his ass. Slowly, testing the boundaries. Lance bent over, swaying his hips in slow circles before taking a step away. Keith’s fingers pulled at the waistband of his thong, pulling it from his ass and snapping it back against the skin before letting go and smirking at the indignant look he received from Lance. He shook off Keith’s blatant forwardness and begun rolling his body over Keith’s. Keith’s skin radiated heat, like fire, as Lance brushed his hands over it and ground his hips over Keith’s thigh, “Mm, that a knife if your pocket or are you just enjoying the show?”, Lance teased, feeling something hard and heavy against his leg.

“Maybe both…”, Keith smiled coyly. His hands smoothed over Lance’s lean tan stomach, holding him down closer to Keith’s body.

“Well, that’s not uncommon during my routines, I tend to have that effect on people.”, Lance ran his hands along Keith’s chest, leaning in close and moaning so softly in Keith’s ear, “You know what I don’t usually do?”

“What’s that?”

“Help out.”, He smirked and lifted himself off of Keith, lowering in front of him. Keith perked up, in anticipation, “And I’m not going to start now.”, He smirked snatching the bralette off the floor with a smirk, “Songs over Keithy boy.”

“So in the last forty eight hours you insulted him and somehow made him your sugar daddy?”, Pidge asked, “Just want to make sure I’ve gotten this story straight.”

“Yeah, He said he liked that I was feisty.”

“I thought you said you hated the rich-”

“I do. Eat them Pidge. Eat the rich. But- you were the one going on about how Keith isn’t actually a terrible person and uses his money for good.”

“So what you gonna call him daddy and shit now?”

“Ew, gross. No.”

“Did you two fuck?”

“Also no. I gave him a lap dance, and left him with his problem.”

“That doesn’t seem like the way to get him to do things for you.”

“Says you, he’s sending a car for me later tonight. So I must’ve done something right if he still wants me.”

“So are you gonna screw him?”

“Maybe, I don’t know… I don’t really know what he and I are doing right now, like, clearly he wants sex, but he also said he was gonna take me to dinner and shit so I don’t know if this is just some sex thing or if he wants to actually know me.”

“Seems like that's something you should figure out.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Like are you two gonna be exclusive-”

“Like I just said I don’t know. I don’t know if he wants friends with benefits, a boyfriend, a sugar baby, or just some quick fuck, I have no idea. But I’m gonna figure it out, okay? Trust me things will be fine.”

“You know, just because he gave you a shit ton of money last night doesn’t mean you have to give him everything he wants. If you don’t want to do something, don't do it you’re not some whore-”

“Yes mother.”, Lance joked, “Trust me I’m not gonna just let someone buy me off. I’m not the person to do stuff like this, but, it’s like he told me, I’m intrigued I guess. This is something new for me and a guy like him could be really exciting. And Pidge- I felt his dick, that shit is huge-”

“Gross I don’t want to hear about that.”

“Well sucks to be you then, when Hunk isn’t hear its you that gets to listen to all my sexual exploits.”

“Yay for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

Keith, being honest with himself, had no idea what he was doing. That seemed to be a theme in his life as of late. Offering to be basically be someone's sugar daddy, what was that? But once the idea had gotten into his head he couldn’t get it out. Lance was interesting, he was different, and most importantly Lance was dangerous. He wasn’t the trust fund dickwads Keith was expected to be with. He’d had more than his fair share of those and he was sick of them. Their entitlement, their lack of respect for others, all they did was look for a way to hoard more and more for themselves- and Keith supposed upbringing may have partially been to blame. Having to work for his money gave Keith a much different outlook on life than someone who was born with a silver spoon practically up their ass. But that didn’t give others an excuse. After all at a certain point in life, you have to take responsibility for yourself. 

Keith plopped himself on a stool in the kitchen, resting his head on a hand with a dramatic sigh. Keith had been able to overcome circumstance, so why did it seem like all these other rich assholes couldn’t? Maybe because they’d never known hardship. Didn’t know the value of a dollar, the value of a family. He rolled his eyes, Lance was going to be here any minute, now wasn’t the time to be thinking about his ‘tragic’ past. Now was the time to figure out exactly what he was going to say, after all they’d left things kinda ambiguous last time. 

A familiar black car rolled into his driveway, the security system alerting Keith that the gate had been opened, and he made his way to the entrance way. Kosmo bounded over to his side knowing this meant a guest was coming. And being honest Keith had almost forgotten about Kosmo, what if Lance didn’t like dogs? Or worse, what if he was allergic. Kosmo could be really pushy when he met someone new, he liked to jump and lick and overall had no idea what personal space was. He grabbed his collar and tried to rangle Kosmo into the other room, “Kosmo out- No- bad dog c’mon-”, Ulaz had opened the door allowing Lance inside in the middle of Keith’s embarrassing struggle.

Keith tried to tighten his hold on Kosmo’s collar but it was already too late. The second his dog locked eyes with Lance he was breaking free from Keith’s hold and bounding towards the blue eyed boy, “Woah!”, Lance yelped as Kosmo tackled him to the floor. Keith regained his footing and turned, an apology ready on his tongue but it died when he saw Lance smiling brightly and laughing as Kosmo licked him, “Hey buddy- aren’t you pretty?”, He carded his hands through the Husky’s fur as Kosmo wagged his butt trying to get closer, “And what’s your name?”, He asked trying to grab at the tags on his collar.

“Kosmo”, Keith piped up, Lance’s bright blue eyes flicking up to his face, “His name is Kosmo.”

“Kosmo.”, Lance said softly, trying the name out on his tongue for the first time, “I think that suits him. Isn’t that right Kosmo? Aren’t you a good boy.”, He continued to pet the dog.

“Kosmo, come- Ulaz, can you please put him in his room.”, Keith asked. Ulaz nodded, grabbing Kosmo’s collar and gently ushering him towards another room. Lance frowned and whispered a goodbye to the dog, pushing himself off the marbled floor.

“So rich even your dog has his own room…”, He mentioned softly.

“It’s more of a study… I don’t like to leave him in a crate, it’s too small, but when no one’s here it’s hard to leave him out for the whole house. He’s an opportunist, he’ll destroy the place.”

“He doesn’t seem _that_ bad.”, Lance rolled his eyes, “I think you’re just too hard on him.”

“You won’t be saying that when he takes a bagel right out of your hand.”

“You speaking from experience?”, He giggled. 

“He was wild as a puppy, let's just say that… Would you like to follow me to the living room?, He asked, changing the tenor of the room with the question.

“Sure… Yeah.”, He followed Keith through the decadent halls of his home. Paintings that probably cost more than Lance’s tuition lined the walls, the sleek modern black and white scheme adding to the feel of wealth the home exuded, “Your place is nice…”

“Thanks.”

Lance sat on the couch awkwardly across from Keith, his legs crossed and pressed together out of anxiety, “So, what exactly is this? I mean, Is this like a you buy me stuff and I fuck you kinda thing? Or is this like you wanna have a relationship and-”

“You’re interesting to me. Like I said, you’re feisty and I like that. Plus, I heard you and your friends talking when I came to speak to your class, and that asshole who stopped you before you went in- I don’t know, I guess I want to spoil you. It doesn’t have to be a relationship in like that sense, but I have a lot of events I go to that might not be so boring with someone like you there… Plus yeah sex wouldn’t be unwelcomed.”, He smirked trying to seem more suave than he was feeling. 

“So this is like a real sugar daddy kinda thing then… I get spoiled with, money, stuff, and dates… and then we get to, have sex?”

“Well, yeah… not if you don’t want to though. I’m not trying to pay you for sex or anything like that.”

“No I- Uhm, I want to…”, Lance’s eyes raked up and down Keith’s body in his nerves, “I uh, trust me I want to.”

“Yeah?”, Keith asked with a small smile shuffling closer to Lance, “You seem like a nice soft bottom…”

“Bottom? Yes. Soft and nice? Well that's where you’re wrong. Didn’t you say you liked me because I was feisty? I’m not gonna give up control easily.”, Lance smirked leaning in towards Keith. 

“I think I can make you submit.”

“Yeah? It’s gonna take a lot of work.”, His fingers danced across Keith’s thighs, and boy were they thick. Keith could probably choke him with them, and if that wasn’t an arousing thought. 

“I’m willing to put in the time.”, He leaned in and captured Lance’s lips in a bruising kiss. The first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope the fact that this chapter is twice as long as they usually are can make up for it. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy in these difficult times. I hope wherever you are, you're happy. Remember, things are going to be okay and if you ever need someone to talk to feel free to reach out to me. I've opened up a new twitter account @Moe42369277 so I hope you'll reach out if you want to chat or anything. 
> 
> Also this chapter is pure smut so I hope you heathens enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, and please reach out on twitter if you'd like @Moe42369277, I love to hear from all of you!

Lance gripped the sheets as Keith threw him onto a lavish bed, lips never leaving his. His skin felt hot, like fire wherever he felt Keith’s hands. Keith’s room was huge, not that Lance could really focus on it between the tongue in his mouth and the hands on his ass, but he did take note. Somewhere along the way up to the room, he and Keith had lost all but their pants and underwear. Even Lance’s socks were discarded somewhere along a spiraling stairway, which Lance was still amazed at how Keith managed to carry him up, remove his socks, all while still furiously making out with him. All Lance knew was Keith had strength and it was sexy.

“What you’re safe word?”, Keith asked before his mind got too hazy.

“Color system… Green is good, yellow to stop what you’re doing, red to stop everything.”

“Alright.”

“Pants… off…”, Lance moaned as he looked at Keith. Quickly his hands flew to his jeans, shucking them off and throwing them across the room, “Mine too…”, Lance gasped as he took a look at the large bulge in Keith’s pants. He felt it once before but now he felt his mouth began to water at the thought of finally getting to see it. Finally getting to taste it.

Keith let out a low laugh, his voice sexy and rough, spurring Lance further, “I see where you’re looking…”, he hummed licking a stripe up the side of Lance’s ear, “Do you want it?”

“Yes…”, Lance moaned, arching his back up.

“Greedy boy. You want it?”, He sat back and pushed his underwear down, his dick springing free allowing Lance to take it in fully for the first time. Lance felt his hole clench, Keith’s dick looked amazing. Thick and thong, and he bet Keith could do all kinds of things with it. Lance scrambled to his knees and crawled over to Keith, gripping the base of his dick, “Mhmm…”

Lance smirked at Keith’s response, “God it looks so good…”

“Then take it baby…”

“What happened to getting me to beg?”

“We’ll try that later.”, Keith laced a hand through Lance’s hair and tugged him forward harshly, “Now get to work.”, He commanded harshly. Lance wasted no more time, his tongue licking a long stripe up from the base to the head and swirling before plunging the rest into his mouth, “Shit…”, Keith hissed. Mouth falling open and head tipping back in pleasure. The warm velvet of Lance’s mouth working him into a heady fog of pleasure. Lance bobbed up and down, working as much of Keith into his mouth as he could before he would gag. 

“C’mon I know you can do better than that.”, Keith said, giving another harsh tug pulling Lance to the base of his cock. He choked around it, mouth hanging open as spit began to leak from his lips. Nostrils flaring as he struggled to take in a breath, but he didn’t fight it because hot damn if Lance’s dick wasn’t the hardest its been in months thanks to this knock off repressed Christian Gray using him like the world's biggest whore, “Good boy… That’s it.”, He praised as Lance evened out his breathing, getting used to Keith using his mouth like a fleshlight, “What a good _slut_.”

A full body shiver wracked through Lance’s body, starting in his toes and making the hair on his head stand in Keith’s harsh grasp, “You like that? Being called a slut?”

“Mhn…”, He struggled to moan with his mouth full. So Keith pulled him off.

“Color?”

“Green”, And he pulled him right back on.

“Yeah? Look at you, on your hands and knees for me, so eager for my cock in your mouth. What a fucking slut.”, He thrust into Lance’s mouth harshly before pulling out and slamming right back in. Obscene noises filled Keith’s bedroom as he fucked Lance’s face. Taking what he wanted from the boy without remorse. When was the last time he’d been able to be this rough with someone? Hell when was the last time he even fucked someone in his house? He couldn’t remember. Then again, he did like to keep his one night conquests to hotels where he wouldn’t have to worry about shooing someone off before breakfast, or having them god forbid try and return to his house one night thinking that they were something special to Keith. That he didn’t have a hundred men lined up for even a taste just because of what his last name was associated with. 

But Lance _was_ special. More than these dime a dozen hookups Keith had been prone to in the past. Keith had been looking for some sort of companionship for a while. After all, the lifestyle of the rich and famous was a lonely one. But no one had ever been interesting enough to entertain. Keith’s usual crowd consisted of asshole trust fund boys who’ve never had to work a day in their life because they’d shoved their parents wallets so far up their asses it was impossible to not spit out money everywhere they went. Entitled, rude, and boring. Not good for anything more than a romp in the sheets, and even then there's not much to offer. 

And sure Keith had always entertained the idea of throwing social lines to the wind and picking up someone who his class would deem unworthy and dirty, but usually those types of people had just tried to get to his money. And sure he was willing to give it, he was a generous man who enjoyed spoiling those he loved, but he wanted to do it on his own terms. Lance was a curious case. He needed the money more than most people Keith had met. Obviously wanting to be careful Keith had Lance’s background looked into before he made his move. Lance, youngest of five children, born into a low class family in Cuba. His family's financial situation only made worse by their move to the states. But he got into college just like the rest of his siblings and is working to help his family pay off all the debt they’ve accrued over the years. Noble really. Though Keith can probably guess that Lance has either not told, or lied to his parents about how he makes his money. 

And even though Lance’s situation is more desperate than he leads on, Lance had been one of the only people in Keith’s life to speak to him truthfully. To not try and butter him up in hopes of a taste of his life. And that's why he wants to reward him. Wants to make him feel good. Spoil him beyond his wildest dreams. Because Lance is a kind of person he’s never met before, and he’d be damned if he let him slip through his fingers. 

Keith wildly shoved him off his cock holding his head up in his hand still as Lance panted for air, “D’you like that? Did that feel good?”

“Yes…”, Lance moaned, his voice scratchy and horse. 

“On your stomach.”, Keith ordered. Lance complied laying down on Keith’s lush pillows hugging one under his head and he felt Keith’s hands knead his ass between his fingers, “What a nice ass…”, He admired. 

“Shit!”,Lance screamed as he heard a loud crack followed by a stinging on his right butt cheek. Keith smirked and smacked the other side just as harshly, making sure he would leave an imprinting mark behind for the rest of the night, “Fuck…”

Keith pressed his fingers into Lance’s crack, pulling the cheeks apart revealing a dusky pink pucker and spitting on it, “Such a pretty hole.”, He leaned down, ghosting cool air over the saliva slickened skin making Lance shudder and squirm beneath him, “Are you clean?”, He asked.

“Y-yeah… a-re, are you?”, Lance retorted.

“Yep.”, Keith popped the ‘p’ with a smirk and reached over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. Reality hit Lance like a truck that he was about to get rawed by one of the biggest dicks he’d ever seen and it made him moan like a bitch in heat, “You that excited for it?”

“Yes… Please Keith…”, He shuddered.

“Hold on princess, gotta stretch you first.”, He whispered into Lance’s ear, biting the lobe as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. That nickname totally worked for Lance and he knew it. He knew he was a total pillow princess, but how did Keith nail the hammer on the head so quickly. Was Lance acting that subby? He tried to at least put on the persona that he could be a switch, then again he had taken one look at Keith cock and practically melted into the sheets so he supposed all bets were off at this point. 

A warm finger circled his rim and he sucked in a breath, anticipation mounting before Keith finally sunk that first digit into Lance’s insides, “H-ah…”, He moaned out softly, pushing his hips up to meet Keith’s hand as the finger began to pull out. Keith other hand found its way to the small of Lance’s back, pushing him back onto the bed with a ‘tsk’.

“Behave Lance. Or you won’t be getting anything more than this finger. Can you behave?”, Lance nodded into the pillow, “Good boy.”, Keith rewarded him by adding a second finger, pushing into the third knuckle before he began to scissor them apart slowly. Spreading apart Lance’s plus walls and getting him ready to take Keith whole without hurting or breaking him. After all, Keith didn’t want to break his new toy before he had a chance to properly play with him. 

“More… Please Keith I can take another.”, Lance asked through his small pants and mewls. And who was Keith to deny such a request. He added a third finger to the fray relishing in how Lance’s moans got louder with each added finger, with each harder thrust of them. He seemed satisfied when he had reached four fingers Lance was properly stretched and ready for the main event. 

“Roll over.”, He ordered and once again Lance was eager to comply, laying on his back as Keith spread his legs to seat himself in between them, “You don’t get to cum til I say, got it?”

“Yes…”, He shuddered. It was going to be torture, he bet Keith had all kinds of stamina. With a body like that he had to be able to go for hours without cumming. Keith lined himself up and began to push in. Lance swore he started to see stars, even four fingers weren’t enough to mentally prepare himself for the kind of stretch he was currently feeling. Keith was bigger than most of the dildos he owned, and that was a feat since Lance liked to consider himself a bit of a size queen, but after tasting this cock there was no going back to those useless old silicone pieces he had in a shoe box under his bed. Not when he had a hot sugar daddy only a phone call away. 

“Fuck…”, Keith cursed, Lance impossibly tight around him, squeezing the very life out of him. 

“S-so… Keith it’s so big.”, Lance moaned tipping his head back onto the pillows, mouth agape.

“M’almost in”, He grunted trying to control his pace, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lance. Once he bottomed out he gave a minute for the boy under him to adjust before getting the nod okay and gently beginning to rock his dick in and out of Lance’s incredible ass. 

“Hah! _Ngh_ ”, Lance moaned in time with each of Keith’s thrusts. Lance’s moans were basically screams at this point, and fuck if Keith didn’t have a thing for hot twinks who scream in bed. He half wished he was still living in a small shabby apartment with walls too thin so his neighbors could hear. Hear Keith giving Lance the time of his fucking life. 

Eventually he switched their position, laying himself on the bed and holding lance over him, legs high in the air as Keith held them together by the back of the knees and fucked up into him with vigour. The loud slap of skin almost nonexistent next to Lance’s insanely hot noises, “ _AH!_ Right there! _Right fucking THERE_ ”, Lance literally screamed as Keith hit a sensitive bundle of nerves, ramming into it with zero mercy, “M’close-”

“Yeah? Do you wanna cum?”, Keith asked breathlessly.

“Yes- Fuck- M’gonna-”

“Not until I say so remember? Be a good slut and keep your promise Lance.”

“I wanna cum- I need to-”

“Yeah? The _beg_.”, And Lance knew this was the game he’d been playing the whole time and he probably shouldn’t be giving in so easily but Keith was pounding his prostate harder with every passing second and Lance didn’t think he was going to last. 

“Please! Please, please Keith let me cum, please I need it, I’ll do anything just please let me cum!”, He pleaded. And Lance had never cum untouched before, so this was definitely a first for him.

“Go on Princess, cum for me.”, He whispered into his ear, craning his head to see as Lance’s cock painted white ropes across his tan skin. The squeeze of Lance’s hole grew tighter as his body shuddered. It sent Keith into a frenzy as he thrusted once more, twice more, three times more before spilling hot seed deep in Lance’s ass. And that ass milked Keith’s cock for every drop it had. 

Keith maneuvered them so he was spooning Lance, his cock still buried in his ass as they panted and came down from their highs. “‘Ve never come untouched”, Lance mumbled.

“Yeah? Was it good?”

“Mhmm…”

“You tired?”

“Y-yeah… I’ll, I can wash myself out, and then head home-”

“You can stay the night if you want.”, Keith offered softly. 

“Okay… Then I might fall asleep right now.”, He laughed.

“What happened to cleaning yourself out first?”, He smirked.

“Shoot… yeah I should.”

“I can help.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”, And if they went for another round in the shower then that was no ones business except their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, and please reach out on twitter if you'd like @Moe42369277, I love to hear from all of you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment or interact with me on twitter https://twitter.com/Moe42369277

Lance woke up to the most annoying sound in the universe. His ringtone. In hindsight it probably wasn’t the best idea to make it the sound of Pidge drunk screaming, but it was funny at the time, and even funnier when Pidge herself was there to yell at Lance and call him a ‘heathen’ for recording that. He groaned and rolled over to the nightstand pawing around for his phone, which of course wasn’t there because it was in his pant pocket halfway across the room. And like a truck the realization that he had not only slept with, but spent the night in Keith’s multimillion dollar mansion and his weird ringtone has probably woken said billionaire up and completely put him off to doing anything with Lance ever again. 

He shot up quickly whipping his head towards the other side of the bed where Keith was… nowhere to be found. Part of him felt relieved as he scrambled to his feet to grab his phone. Of course it was a scam call and he’d gotten up for nothing. Sighing, he silenced the call and dropped his phone on the soft carpet. He looked around at the lavish room, maybe Keith had gone to the bathroom. 

“Keith?”, Lance stood, calling into the bathroom door. Unfortunately there was no answer and when he peered into the room cautiously he found the ensuite to be empty. He threw his clothes on, which had been conveniently folded and left on the dresser, “Keith?”, He called once more when he exited the bedroom only to be startled by Ulaz’s looming figure, “Oh- I.. Uhm, where’s Keith?”

“Mr. Kogane had an important meeting to attend to.”, Ulaz explained and Lance didn’t know why but he felt an odd twinge. He didn’t know what he was expecting, surely it wasn’t a morning cuddle session. That’s not what this was, he didn’t think. To be honest Lance still wasn’t entirely sure what it was that he and Keith were doing, but he was fairly certain he’d found himself a sugar daddy. Which he definitely wasn’t opposed to. He’d basically just stumbled into every 19 year old girl's dream, “However I am prepared to drive you wherever you need to go. And he left this for you, with the instructions you open it when you’re alone.”, Ulaz handed Lance a small box, neatly wrapped.

“O-oh. Uh, okay… Uhm, can you take me back to my apartment?”, Lance asked. Ulaz nodded and they headed to the car. His mind ran wild with the thoughts of what could be in the box, maybe it was a dildo? Was that something a sugar daddy would give him? Dildo’s seemed like an appropriate gift. But also, how did Keith get him something that fast? Did he have it ready before they got into bed the night before? Or did his money somehow mean that he also got expedited amazon or something like that?

When he got back to the apartment he excitedly headed inside ready to open the gift and finally put an end to his suspense, but unfortunately before he could he was ambushed by Pidge and Hunk, “Dude you totally banged him didn’t you!”, Pidge shouted.

“Pidge- don’t say it like that-”

“But it’s true, no way he would spend the night if he didn’t.”

“Lance, I can’t believe you got Keith Kogane to be your sugar daddy.”, Hunk said.

“Or his he your boyfriend-”

“Calm down, both of you.”, Lance laughed, putting the box and keys down on the counter, “Yes- I had sex with him. No he’s not my boyfriend. Yes- I think he’s my sugar daddy?”, But the last bit was more of a question than it was an answer to Pidge and Hunks insatiable curiosity.

“You think.”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure that’s what we agreed on. To be fair though we didn’t actually talk very long before we got into bed.”

“Was he good? Did you get pictures of his dick that we can sell to paperazzi? You could sell your story I’m sure tons of people would like to-”

“Pidge what the hell.”, Lance laughed, “Of course I’m not doing any of that. He seems like an okay guy and- he’s got like, the greatest dick in the world-”

“Greatest dick in the world, great I’ll be sure to tell all the magazines-”

“Sure.”, Lance rolled his eyes sarcastically, “You do that, in the meantime, I have some personal matters to attend to.”

“Oh, you’re sugar daddy got you a present?”, Pidge teased as Hunk laughed lightly.

“Maybe, I’m supposed to open it alone though. So…”

“Fine we get it, unless we wanna see your new sex toys we’ll leave you be.”, Hunk ushered Pidge back into the living room area and Lance took the box into his bedroom. He opened it, and was not disappointed.

New lingerie, and beautiful lingerie at that. Lacey and silk, blue with white accents. No doubt it would feel just as good as it looked. There was a second pair, in a much skimpier style, this time in red. And a note in the box read, “ _Use the Blue’s to work the audience, but the red ones are just for my eyes. I’ve got a fun trip planned this weekend so be sure to pack them. ;) - KK_ ”

He felt butterflies appear, what kind of trip? With a guy like Keith there were hundreds of possibilities. With his funds they could _literally_ go anywhere. Lance would need to be sure to get all his work done before this weekend, lest his mind be elsewhere. He would also have to let Kolivan know he was going to be gone, which no doubt would come as a blow seeing he was one of the biggest male stippers there. Ladies and men alike would be upset at the absence of Blue, but then again that first night Keith had given him more than he could hope to make in a month of working, so he supposed he could afford to take the weekend off. 

Excitement mounted in his chest. Life with Keith in it was proving to be enticing, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment or interact with me on twitter https://twitter.com/Moe42369277


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has definitely been weird lately as I'm sure you're all aware. 
> 
> I want to be very clear about where I stand now a days because it seems as if the world is burning literally and figuratively. First off, wear a fucking mask and social distance. If you don't think this virus is real then full offense you're an idiot. Even though the world is starting to reopen, that doesn't mean the virus is gone. In fact its getting worse in a lot of places as restrictions ease. Continue to practice social distancing and wear as mask, if not to protect yourself then to protect those around you. 
> 
> Secondly, Black Lives Matter. And if you wanna go into my comments and yell at me spouting the 'all lives matter' BS retaliation racists use to divert from the topic at hand, then I say a big 'Fuck off' to you. I have no room in my life or my works for racist bigoted assholes. And for those who might say, this isn't the place to post things like this, I disagree. I think I have a platform and an audience and If I didn't use it for good and to make positive active change in the world then it would be irresponsible and wrong. 
> 
> It may seem hard for just to get out of bed now. But I promise you, if we keep fighting for change and for good, it will come. I promise.

The week went by rather slowly if you asked Lance. Classes and lectures droned on with little to no end in sight, James and his lackeys taunted relentlessly as usual, study sessions lasted way longer than they should have considering there were no tests to be seen. Even work was slow, which made for rather boring nights, especially considering he’d been hoping to show off the new blue panties Keith had bought for him to the masses. He hadn’t seen Keith since that night they spent together either. They had texted here and there, but Keith was busy and away in some other country making for a difficult time holding a conversation when it was 4 in the morning wherever he was when Lance had free time. 

In that time, Keith had revealed very little about the trip he was taking Lance on, only that he should dress warm and bring a swimsuit. Lance thought maybe they were going somewhere tropical, like the Bahamas or Fiji. His joy through the week had come from speculating, he bounced countless ideas off of Hunk and Pidge who were still confused as to what Lance and Keith were exactly, regardless they listened to him happily. Soon however came the moment of truth, and Lance had found himself in the back of a limo on his way to god knows where. When the car stopped and Ulaz opened the door for Lance, taking his bag, Lance saw countless private jets lined up, “Are we taking one of these?”, Lance asked softly. Ulaz shook his head no however.

“We’ll be taking a helicopter, there would be no space to land a jet.”, He stated simply. Of course Lance’s head began to speculate again, where would they be going that had no space for a jet. If they were taking a helicopter clearly they weren’t going that far. Eventually they both got in the helicopter, Ulaz taking the pilot's seat.

“You can fly?”

“Of course, It is my job to provide whatever service Mr. Kogane might require.”, After that Lance thought it best to keep quiet. He felt so woefully out of place. On a helicopter to meet a billionaire? What kind of life had he stumbled into? Of course Lance had often joked of finding a sugar daddy to spoil him and take care of everything for him, but this wasn’t some movie. Life didn’t actually happen like this. The helicopter ride was longer than he thought it would have been, but he should have seen it coming when Ulaz flew them past the coast line and over the ocean. Maybe they were going to an island? Plenty of rich people had private islands, it would explain why there was no room for a jet, maybe it was just too small and the house took up all the space. Although when the boat came into view Lance’s mind finally clicked. A yacht. Keith was taking him onto a mega-yacht. 

The thing was huge, a proper six decks including the sky deck, two helipads, and Lance could even see a hot tub and pool from the air as they landed. The helicopter touched down and turned off and Keith stepped up to the door to help Lance out, a small smug smile on his face, “I hope your flight wasn’t too bumpy.”, Keith grinned.  
And before he could even process what he was saying, Lance said, “What are you gonna do if I’m someone who gets seasick?”, Of course the teasing nature had to come out. Keith was probably standing there thinking this was supposed to impress Lance. That this huge boat that usually would mean the owner has a tiny dick is supposed to show off his infinite wealth. If Lance wanted to see some rich guy flaunt his money he would have stayed home and turned on the tv.

“Hm…”, He hummed curiously, his eyes studying Lance as if he could read his thoughts, sense Lance’s unimpressed attitude, “Guess I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Am I supposed to swoon into your arms now? ‘Oh Keith, you have an amazing boat, no one else could ever own one exactly like this if they didn’t have tons and tons of money shoved up their ass, _please_ take me now.’”, He feigned. Part of him wanted to scream at himself, he was blowing it. He had a billionaire willing to spoil him but his superiority complex he had over wealthy people needed to rear its head. 

“Nope, you’re just supposed to enjoy yourself.”, Keith smirked, apparently what Lance had said was the right answer, “Trust me, I know it takes more than money to impress you.”, Keith leaned into his ear, “A nice big cock seems to do the trick though.” Lance would never admit he shivered when Keith whispered to him. Instead he rolled his eyes and Keith spoke again, “Ulaz, take Lance’s bag to my cabin.”, Ulaz nodded and did as instructed, “I’m sending the ship to Barcelona for a yacht show, I thought it would be nice for us to spend the weekend on board.”

Lance relented a bit, “Well I have been working extra hard, and I had a boring week… So I suppose I appreciate the efforts.”, He teased. Though Lance wasn’t exactly impressed with Keith because he owned a boat, he did have to admit he’d never seen a boat of this size in person. Apparently there were 13 staterooms, 15 bathrooms, 2 VIP suites, a full spa, gym, wine cellar, 3 hot tubs, a pool, a movie theatre, 3 wet bars, a massive dining area, and multiple living room areas. Keith had also said that they were travelling with a minimal crew, and by that he meant fifteen which was still a ridiculous number when you considered the two of them were the only guests on board.   
“I don’t know how public we should go with anything between us so I’ve instructed all crew to keep quiet about this weekend.”, Keith said.

“Oh. Okay… If we’re talking about publicity and such, I think it would be best if we kept it on the down low for now. I mean, I’m not really out looking for the attention… and I don’t really know what would happen to your clientele if it got out you were seeing a stripper.”

“It’s not something I worry about, but alright. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”, He said, and that was music to Lance’s ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer update in a timely matter? And its pure smut? Must be your lucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

Lance hated to admit it, but Keith was actually _kind of_ impressing him this weekend with his yacht. However not because of how big it is, or how many amenities it has. He was impressing Lance with his ability to fuck him sensless on every possible surface. Obviously there was the bed in Keith’s master cabin, and his shower, and bathtub. Then they went through the hottubs, and couches. Eventually they made their way to the pool and movie theatre, even the dining room and spa when all the crew had gone to sleep. Now Lance found himself bent over on a stationary bike. He’d been hoping to get in a workout in the morning and after only thirty minutes Keith had stalked in and shoved his face into the console, pulling his ass in the air and pulling his yoga pants down over his ass.

He placed a hand on either of Lance’s asscheeks and pulled them apart. He only spent a minute admiring that abused asshole before diving in with his tongue, licking him apart, “Oh- F-fuck… Keith…”, Lance gasped as he tightened his grip on the workout equipment. He raised his ass higher and moaned when he felt himself have to keep cycling, the angle pushing his legs forward on the pedals. And having to keep going with his workout was way hotter than it should have been. Keith smirked as the cycling bounced Lance’s ass on top of his face. 

His tongue speared into Lance’s tight hole, slicking up his insides. Keith had fucked Lance countless times this weekend, and as a result Lance’s asshole was tender, pliable, and plush to the touch of Keith’s mouth. The Cuban’s moans were music to Keith’s ears, a melody he wanted to record for later enjoyment, “Mng, _more_.”, Lance demanded, always the brat in bed. Keith had him pegged that first night, a definite pillow princess. He loved to please, but he liked to _be_ pleased more, and his favorite way to be pleased was with a tongue up his ass. Keith was more than happy to oblige, after all Lance’s ass was a certified five course meal. 

He rolled his hands over the plump mounds that sandwiched Lance’s hole, loving the flush and slick sheen of sweat that covered Lance’s face, “Hah… Ah… Nnn…”, Each thrust of Keith’s tongue was perfectly punctuated by a mewl or whine from Lance’s throat. He sounded so good, and it made Keith impossibly harder when he thought of all the people who came to Lance’s shows who would pay anything to be able to hear Lance like this. But only Keith got to. Only him. He smacked at Lance’s butt ordering him off the machine and onto the yoga matt on the floor. 

He got a good look at what Lance was wearing when he did. He was so focused on getting his face in Lance’s ass to fully appreciate him before, but he saw red panties had been pulled down with the yoga pants and the outline of a lace bralette (No doubt the matching one to the panties Keith had bought for him) underneath Lance’s tight tank top, “You little slut.”, Keith smirked as he lifted the tank top to confirm his suspicions, “You were waiting for me to fuck you weren’t you?”, Lance whined in response as Keith pinched his nipple through the bralette, “Answer me my little whore, you wore this with the sole intent I bend you in half and fuck you while you work up a sweat, right?”

“Yes, Hah- Oh yes. Yes I… Hng…”, Lance moaned, “Knew you, couldn’t resist-”, he breathed heavily because he couldn’t be too whiny, he needed to give Keith a taste of his own medicine. Lance needed to make sure Keith knew he wasn’t the only one who could tease, Lance gave as good as he got and he knew Keith loved that, “Knew you were so desperate… you’d take one look at me and-”, Lance cut off with a shout as Keith bit down on his nipple.

“You were saying? I’m desperate? Look at you baby…”, He grabbed a fist full of Lance’s hair and pointed his face towards the mirror so he could get a good look at himself. Face and chest flushed, shirt and bralette rucked up past his nipples and said nipples slick with spit from Keith’s bites, pants around his knees and dick hard and leaking across his stomach, “This is what you see if you look up desperate in the dictionary.”, He smirked and ran a finger up Lance’s cock, loving the shiver that wracked his body, “God you look so fucking good.”

“Keith… stop teasing, I’ll ride you myself if I have to…”, He threatened.

“No you won’t" Keith smirked, “You love it when I take charge, you _love_ it when I make you take it how _I_ wanna give it to you.”, He pressed a finger up against Lance’s hole, “God you’re so open, bet all that fucking this weekend has made you the perfect fleshlight, the perfect doll to take my cock over and over and over.”, Lance gasped as Keith’s finger pressed inside him, confirming what he’d just said. He was pliant and tender, ripe for the taking.

“Give it, now- give it to me.”, Lance demanded.

“So bratty, so needy. I start to spoil you and you think you’re entitled to bossing me around. Who's the one with the power here Lance?”, And that was another thing, Lance had learned Keith definitely had a thing about power in bed. Outside of the bed he never made Lance feel lesser, in fact he liked it best when he and Lance felt as if they were on equal footing. But in bed Keith made sure Lance knew exactly where his place was. And it was on his knees, servicing that fat cock. He gave a hard smack to Lance’s ass, “I asked you a question.”

“Y-you are. You are- fuck… Please…”, He mewled when Keith curled his finger.

“I may be so inclined if you beg…”

“Please- Please Keith, I’ll do anything. Please- _Please Sir_ give it to me, I need it. I need it, I want it”, Lance begged, wanting nothing more than for Keith to spear him on his thick dick. Pound into him with little mercy until he was cumming so hard Lance saw stars. And who was Keith to deny Lance when he was begging like such a good boy? So he pulled his finger out, pulled his pants down below his dick, and sheathed himself in Lance’s heat, “Yes! Yes, Yes! Fuck, yes!”

“Shit- so good… What a good hole.”, He moaned with each thrust. And Keith was never slow, always hard and fast. Each thrust hitting right up against Lance’s prostate every time. Lance was sure if Keith were any bigger he’d feel his insides being rearranged. He gripped the mat on the floor like it was the only thing keeping him alive as Keith thrust into him brutally. 

“Ah! Yes- Yes! More, more!”, Lance moaned loudly. Something he’d learned he was thankful for was that there was minimal crew on board and that the ship was so large. It meant he didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing him while Keith fucked the life out of him.

Keith gripped his hips tightly, fingers slotting over the already formed palm shaped bruises, digging in and pressing just right for an added pain/pleasure feeling in Lance. He bit at his neck, lapping his tongue over the hickies he’d left. (Which Lance complained about afterwards saying Keith had marred his perfect skin but in the moment when Lance was begging for more and more he never seemed to mind those teeth on his skin.) 

“Gonna cum-”, Lance gasped, “Gonna cum… fuck…”

Smirking Keith began to hit him with the thrusts harder, closing in on release himself. It didn’t take long before Lance was coming apart and undone at the very seams beneath Keith’s hands, spurting onto the mat and screaming Keith’s name. Keith followed suit releasing into that wonderful asshole, pulling out not because he wanted to lose the sensation but because one of the hottest sights in the world was seeing his cum drip from Lance’s tight furl. What a sight… He pressed a kiss to his ass, licking some of the cum from his hole.

“Keith…”, Lance groaned softly, rocking his ass back onto Keith’s face.

“Mm… Officially fucked everywhere on my yacht. Such a good boy. My personal little fuck toy. So good for me.”, He purred into Lance’s ear. Lance had noted Keith was great at aftercare. And now was no different. He pulled Lance’s limp body into his arms and over to the bathroom of the gym. Cleaning him gently and softly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Lance was very much enjoying his vacation, that’s for damn sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait with this one. Things have been crazy. I'm consistantly active on twitter however, so if you want to read any of my drabbles or have any questions or comments thats the easiest place to get in touch and interact with me https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> also I'm excited to announce that I've started a new Bottom Lance event, info can be found in the pinned tweet on my twitter profile!
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“Okay, Every time you come back from a weekend with Keith you look like you’ve been mauled by a bear.” Pidge told Lance as he walked back through the door. Keith had yet again whisked him off on a weekend getaway, this time to Paris. That seemed to be their thing, sexcations, as Lance had dubbed them in his mind. 

“You say that like it's a bad thing. Y’know I don’t judge your sex life.”

“That’s because I don’t have a sex life to be judged. And even if I did, it wouldn’t be nearly as interesting as you and your sugar daddy.” Lance laughed at Pidges words, though he supposed she had a point. Had one of his other friends been in his situation he’d likely be pretty nosey and judgmental too. His life had become like that of a movie almost, not that he was complaining. Truth be told having Keith was nice. It was the kind of companionship he’d been missing, and Keith didn’t judge him like a lot of other guys he’d slept with did. Other guys either left him when they found out he was a stripper, or used him and expected things from him that he didn’t want to give. Now yeah- Keith used him. But the using went both ways and when Lance told Keith he was too tired, or sore, and just simply didn’t want to fuck Keith got that. He backed off immediately. None of the ‘Really? Are you sure?’ or ‘C’mon I’ll do all the work’. Just a simple ok, and then the suggestion of something else they could do. Lance wasn’t used to guys acting like decent human beings he surmised. 

Keith seemed to be the center of Lance’s thoughts lately, and it was easy to see why. But he found himself maybe feeling a little more for Keith than he should have. Their arrangement was still a little fuzzy in terms of the details, but he was fairly certain this wasn’t a relationship kinda thing. Keith just didn’t seem to want that. Or maybe he did, Lance couldn’t really tell. Keith was an enigma like that. Lance was taken from his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone. 

“You’re not even paying attention to me anymore.” Pidge pouted as Lance scrunched his eyes at the message, “What? What’s wrong?” She leaned into him to look, “Whose this from?”

“I don’t know Pidge, that's why it says ‘unknown’.” Lance sighed exasperatedly as he walked towards the TV, “It’s probably just some stupid prank. James using whatever the text version of *67 or whatever.” He turned the TV to the channel 7, like the text had told him to do, if only to prove to Pidge (Not himself) that it was just a dumb prank and whatever the gossip network was prattling on about had no significance to him what so ever. 

The speakers played softly through the apartment as the busty blonde hostess spoke, “And todays top story- Billionaire Keith Kogane, does he finally have someone in his life?” Lance felt like his face was going white. He and Keith had been careful, and they’d agreed to keep things private. Lance wouldn’t stand it if Keith’s career was ruined because the public found out he was sleeping with some prostitute. People would see Lance as a gold digger, acost him for an arrangement that wasn’t even his idea to begin with. The other women on the show began to discuss the topic in a style similar to that of ‘The View’. That’s what this was, a trashier version of an already trashy show. No one believed it right? This was just a trashy gossip channel, no truth to it at all.

“Isn’t he some recluse? Apparently he barely ever leaves his own home-,” One woman spoke.

“Well have you seen his house? He probably doesn’t have to.” Another one chimed in.

“Recluse or not everyone needs love, and we received an anonymous tip that says Keith Kogane has been seeing someone on the side for a couple months now. In fact they just got back from Paris.” Pidge looked at Lance, worry in her eyes as Lance processed this. There was no way they knew. How could they have known?

“So what do we know about this mystery girl-”

“Well Kogane is out as gay so I think we know this mystery girl is actually a guy.”

“Okay, guy. Do we know anything about this mystery guy?”

“Our source hasn’t said anything too specific, but apparently he’s tan and tall.”

Lance couldn’t listen anymore, he turned the TV off and slammed the remote onto the table, “You okay?” Pidge asked.

“I have to call Keith… We agreed to keep this quiet, he’s not going to be very happy.”

“I can try and trace whatever number sent you that text… would that help?” Lance nodded and told her he’d give her his phone when he was done talking with Keith.  
Lance couldn’t help his spiraling emotions as he walked into his bedroom for some quiet, he didn’t think something like this would bother him as much as it did, but Keith had agreed it would be best kept quiet and he didn’t like the idea that he’d let Keith down because maybe he’d been too careless. To open, but he hadn’t told anyone other than Hunk or Pidge, and they would never betray his trust like that. He hadn’t even told his family, I mean he’d told them that he was sort of seeing someone, but he’d never mentioned that it was Keith, or that he was rich, or anything about what they did. Nothing about the gifts, the trips- not even about his appearance other than that he was handsome and Veronica may have some kind of sixth sense about Lance’s relationships but even making that connection would be a huge leap for her. And she’d 100% come to Lance asking why he kept it secret before she went screaming to the gossip channels. Keith had all of his employees sign NDA’s too, so if it was any of them then they’d be knee deep in a multimillion dollar lawsuit, and yeah, Keith paid his employees well- but not well enough to shell out millions just cause they couldn’t keep quiet about who their boss was seeing. No way. 

His finger hovered over the number pad on his phone. He was shaking, what would he say to Keith? How would he react? If people found out Keith was with Lance, that would be it. People in high society were prude. Too prude. Some would have a problem with them being gay. Some would have a problem with his job- but stripping paid his bills. His heart sank when he realised some would probably even have a problem simply because he’s Cuban. He pressed the dial button. But he swore, that ringing sounded louder than it ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait with this one. Things have been crazy. I'm consistantly active on twitter however, so if you want to read any of my drabbles or have any questions or comments thats the easiest place to get in touch and interact with me https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> also I'm excited to announce that I've started a new Bottom Lance event, info can be found in the pinned tweet on my twitter profile!
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm super active on twitter so go ahead and give me a follow if you want to read my threads or interact with me! https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Almost as soon as he got off the phone with Keith, he was there at Lance’s apartment, “You’re sure you can trace who sent that text?” Keith asked Pidge.

“Yea.”

“What if they used a burner?”

“Burners still have to ping off of cell towers so I’ll be able to see where it was sent from.”

“What if it’s in the middle of nowhere?”

“Dude- calm yourself. I’ll find them.”, Pidge waved him off and plugged Lance’s phone into her computer. Keith sat on the couch and wrapped his arm around Lance, pulling him close.

“I’m sorry. I thought we were being careful but clearly- I’m sorry Keith.”, Lance said. Keith merely made a calming ‘shh’ and kissed his temple. 

“It’s okay. I’m not worried about people finding out about us.”

“But- you’re so focused on getting Pidge to-”

“I want Pidge to find out who did it because they know who you are, they have your phone number who knows what else they could know about you?” Keith pulled back a little, cupping Lance’s face and tracing his thumb over Lance’s cheek, “I don’t want some crazy stalker to wind up hurting you.” Keith’s voice was so soft, so quiet. Like he was genuinely afraid of whoever may have sent Lance the text.

“I’ll be okay…”

“I know you will be. You’re amazingly strong. I just worry.” Keith smiled at him. Lance’s heart felt like it may be going into overdrive. He’d never seen this soft side of Keith outside of aftercare in the bedroom. It made his already falling heart let go of the bungee cord it was attached to. His face heated under the weight of Keith’s hand and he wanted to bury it in his chest to hide the reddening cheeks. 

“Can you two go be disgusting somewhere else?” Pidge asked, taking Lance out of the moment. He blinked away from Keith, removing his comforting hand from his face reluctantly. His heart pounded as he stood and nodded to Pidge.

“Sorry… thank you for helping.” Lance said softly.

“I’ll have one of my IT guys get in contact with you.” Keith told her. Pidge nodded and shooed the two off so that she could get to work. Lance walked Keith towards the door but Keith stopped him, holding his hands, “I want you to come stay with me for a little.”

“Keith…,” Lance furrowed his brows. His heart pounded in his ears as Keith looked at him tenderly.

“Just until we figure out who sent the text and make sure they’re not a danger.”

“I don’t know…” He felt like he was falling faster, would he be able to keep his feelings in check if he stayed with Keith? 

“I have security, there’s no one here, not even any cameras. I want to know you’re safe. Please? For my sanity- I won’t force you… but please, I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

And Keith was speaking so softly, so genuine with his plea, “Alright. Alright, I’ll go pack a bag.” 

When they arrived back at Keith’s house, there were paparazzi. It wasn’t that much of a shock, but Keith was certainly glad for the tinted windows of the car. He could see the apprehension on Lance’s face as he tilted his head down. Keith placed a reassuring hand on his leg, “It’s okay, they can’t see us.” He whispered. His heart burned for Lance, in a way he hadn’t expected. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and protect him, shield him from the entire world. 

They pulled away from the press and behind the gates of Keith’s lavish home, away from prying eyes. Keith guided Lance out of the car and up to the bedroom, placing his bag in the closet, “Are you okay?” Keith asked Lance softly, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just- all those people outside- if they found out…”

“Lance, I told you. I don’t care if they find out.”

“Then, why did you have your employees sign NDA’s? That seems like a little much if you don’t care-”

“I had them sign them because I thought you cared about it. You seemed like you really wanted to keep this private, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Keith didn’t miss the way Lance’s face flushed deep red. Was he embarrassed, flustered, upset? Either way, it was adorable, “Keith I, I don’t want people to… I mean this isn’t _real_.”  
Keith furrowed his brows, sitting on the bed and pulling Lance with him, “What do you mean?”

“I mean- we’re not… this isn’t like, we’re not _together_ , right? We’re just- messing around. This isn’t like a real thing.”

Keith could tell this was distressing Lance, truth be told Keith did want something real with Lance. He had for some time, but he didn’t say anything because he wanted to make sure they were doing everything on Lance’s terms. Plus, he’d never had a relationship that wasn’t built on his money. Not a romantic one at least. He knew Lance wasn’t interested in his money, but he needed to be sure that his own feelings weren’t a result of him having been so lonely in the past. Last thing Keith wanted was to jump at Lance because he was the first person to actually see Keith for who he was. Then again maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Either way, he’s realised that keeping his feelings in was growing more and more difficult, but he was done hiding from them, “I meant what I said when we first met, this is whatever you want it to be. I’m okay with this being casual, but if you want something real, we can make this real.”

“But- is that something _you_ want?” Keith could feel the apprehension wafting off of Lance.

“It is. But only if you want it to. If you want it casual, well I have you any way you let me.” His words were so soft and sincere. He hoped Lance could tell. 

“I, I want something real.” Keith could feel his heart skip slightly, “But- the press… You can’t, if they find out who- What I do for a living.”

“Hey, they don’t know anything. And it’s okay if they do. I don’t care what they think. I care about what you do.” Keith pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek, “Let the press do what they must, They don’t matter.”

Keith leaned over Lance, pressing him into the mattress and smiling, “So are we doing this for real?” Lance asked softly.

“Yeah. I think we are.” He kissed him passionately, lifting Lance’s thighs to wrap around his waist. He gripped at the soft flesh, happy for the fact that Lance had worn shorts, and relished in the small whines that escaped his mouth. His first _real_ relationship. Felt pretty good. And he made sure he let Lance know by worshipping every part of his body that night. Lavishing every inch of his skin with kisses and caresses. Lance deserved to be pampered and preened every day, and with Keith he would be. Screw the press, screw the anonymous texter, Lance was his and that's all Keith cared about. 

He took his time that night, opening him slowly on his fingers and tongue. Lance was a dream every way you sliced it, especially in bed. He was perfect. He had such beautiful responses, and no matter how many times Keith had been inside him at this point, he never got used to it. Lance was practically molded to him at this point. He was so warm, so soft, the way he wrapped around him was like the perfect blanket. He was going to worship Lance. Every chance he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm super active on twitter so go ahead and give me a follow if you want to read my threads or interact with me! https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. Things are crazy. Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts

Keith loved waking up next to Lance. Lance liked to sleep in, maybe because he was used to late nights, but all the better for early riser Keith who could just look on softly to the sleeping figure of his beautiful boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. What a wonderful word that Keith could now use. 

He stroked a thumb over Lance’s cheek, smiling before being interrupted by a phone call. He frowned as Lance groaned, opening his eyes blearily, “Hey, shh… go back to sleep I’ll be back in a minute.” Keith whispered, grabbing his phone. Lance nodded and shut his eyes again, burying his face in the pillow.

Keith stepped out of the bedroom and into the hall, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the caller ID, “Lotor its 7:30 on a Saturday, what could you possibly be calling my cell phone for?”

“Hey, what’s with the hostile tone? Last I checked your cell was the only way to reach you on a Saturday.”

Keith sighed, “What do you want?”

“I saw the news, your face is plastered all over it along with pictures of you and some tall drink of water-”

“What?!” 

“Don’t worry Kogane- it’s not his face. Just the back of his head, guess the paparazzi that took the pictures was more worried about your dumb face than your mystery boy toys.”

“Lotor do you have a point?”

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay. Or am I not allowed to check up on a business partner?”

“Sorry… look I’m okay. I’m just trying to keep this out of the spotlight, the guy I’m with wants to keep this out of the media.”

“Understandable. You tend to get a lot of attention. So can you tell me who this guy is?”

“Sorry, but I’m not telling anyone. I haven’t even told Shiro yet.”

“Alright, well, I’m glad you’re okay. Sorry for calling you on a Saturday.”

Lotor hung up and Keith frowned. Was there really a picture now? He looked over his shoulder to his bedroom door, he needed Lance to be safe.

Keith carefully shut the door to the bedroom behind him as he reentered. Lance’s figure draped long out across the bed. He crawled onto the mattress and pulled Lance into an embrace, kissing behind his ears gently. He was going to spoil Lance every opportunity he could. Lance was his to have and hold, and it was new so he wasn’t going to let him have any doubts, wasn’t going to let there be any chance he may want to leave. 

“Mornin….” Lance mumbled sleepily. 

“Good morning baby.” Keith whispered into his ear, pressing a chaste kiss to the lobe. “Sleep good?”

“Mmhm… yer beds magic."

Keith couldn’t help but laugh softly at Lance’s sleep riddled voice, the way he pronounced words with a layer of bleariness still coated over them. “Utterly adorable.”

“Who me?” Lance asked with a chuckle. Apparently Keith had said that out loud. 

“Yeah, you.”

“Mm, Kogane I think you’ve gone soft.” Lance rolled over in Keith’s arms so that they were facing each other. 

“Yeah, maybe I have. Though I suppose it’s probably cause of my adorable boyfriend.”

“Oh really? Do tell.”

“He’s cute, and funny, and charming, and has a great ass.”

“Sounds like a real catch.”

“He is.” They both burst into quiet fits of laughter at their banter before settling back into a cuddle. This easiness was what Keith had craved for so long. Someone who could lay here with him and joke with him, not complain about the fact that they weren’t off in some foreign expensive hotel. Though he and Lance had done plenty of jetting off, but not at Lance’s behest. Lance had actually complained the first time Keith made him get on a plane. 

After the yachting business Keith decided they should go to Australia and when he told Lance to pack a bag and meet him at the airport Lance was less than pleased. Not ready to go flying halfway around the world just so Keith could “feel like a big strong man” as Lance had put it.   
It had taken a lot of convincing to get Lance on the flight, but he did and they spent three nights at the four seasons hotel fucking like rabbits. And even though Lance had been a little cross about the trip, Keith could tell he had fun. Keith had learned a little about Lance and his family, he knew Lance didn’t come from much. 

His family was loving, but large, and as such money was stretched thin. It was stretched even thinner when his parents moved to the states from Cuba. And Lance was the youngest of his siblings so money for college was hard to come by, hence the stripping job. But growing up Lance didn’t have a lot. No huge family vacations, most of his clothes were hand me downs from his brothers, and he had to work every summer while the other kids got to play. Not that Lance complained about it, in fact Keith had learned that Lance had enjoyed the lifestyle and preferred it to what his classmates had gotten. Said it made him more appreciative of a hard day's work and less spoiled. 

Keith could understand that. He grew up in the system. Lance’s family may have had nothing but they had each other and that was more than Keith could say. He pressed another kiss to Lance’s cheek. Thinking of what he had now, it made him proud of where he’d come from. Not just the money but his relationships too. He had Shiro, Adam, Lotor, and he had Lance. 

Pidge scrunched at the new text that came through. She forwarded all of Lance’s calls and texts to her computer so she could vet if the mystery number reached out again, which they did. A text this morning telling him to check TMZ’s website where sure enough there was a photo of Keith and the back of Lance’s head. Pidge paled a little as she tried to track the IP the message was sent from. Maybe she could back log through TMZ’s files and see who sent it to them. 

The phone suddenly buzzed and Pidge looked at it. “ _Theres more where that came from._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


End file.
